A related art method of operating an analog-to-digital (AD) converter may include operating the AD converter in a first mode to acquire a first conversion result, and operating the AD converter in a correction mode in which the AD converter performs at least one correction conversion. An example of the related art disclosing such a method includes Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-164914 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”).
Further, another method of performing an analog-to-digital (AD) conversion may include supplying known analog voltages +ΔV and −ΔV to sampled analog signals, performing the AD conversion on the respective analog signals, detecting errors by adding to or subtracting from the AD conversion results respective digital values corresponding to the ΔV so as to correct the detected errors (e.g., see “Non-Patent Document 1” below).